character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Falco (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Falco is the successor of Gento Kō Ken who serves the Tentei (Heavenly Emperor). He kills rival martial artists to protect the Tentei, however, he never fought Raoh since he knew that both of them would die in the fight and Falco removed his leg as a tribute to Raoh which satisfied Raoh enough to call off his invasion. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Falco (Also known as the Golden General) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: General, Successor of Gento Kō Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Gento Kō Ken which allows Falco to destroy his opponent's cells with his chi), Resistance to Pressure Point Strikes (Has an ability which allows him to become immune any effects of his pressure points being hit, Can destroy the cells around his pressure points to stop the effects) Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Fought on par with Base Kenshiro, Stated that if he fought Raoh the two would kill each other (A statement Raoh agreed with), After being powered up by Kenshiro he killed the Nameless Asura) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Level Durability: Large Country Level (Survived hits from Kenshiro who punch Falco so hard that the impact parted the clouds, While injured he survived hits from the Nameless Asura) Stamina: Superhuman (Swam across an ocean while injured) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Has a prosthetic leg which limits his movement Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gento Kō Ken (Imperial Fist of the Original Dipper): Gento Kō Ken is a martial art which has the practitioner use their chi which can be used to destroy the opponent on the cellular level by burning or freezing them. ** Gento Hakuka Dan (White Flower Bullet): Gento Hakuka Dan is a technique Falco opponent charges the user and slashes them with their chi. ** Shō no Rin (Rings of Opposition): Shō no Rin is a technique where Falco fires a ring-shaped chi blast at the opponent. ** Tenshō Bu (Opposition Dance of the Sky): Tenshō Bu is a technique where Falco jumps on his opponent's fist after they try and punch which allows Falco to get a free attack while the opponent is open. ** Hikō Fūji (Pressure Point Sealing): Hikō Fūji is a technique which allows Falco to nullify the effects of pressure points. ** Gento Kōretsu Kyaku (Light Furious Kick): Gento Kōretsu Kyaku is a technique where Falco kicks the opponent with chi. ** Mettō Kōsei Jin (Destruction Freezing Yellow Threatening Ranks): Mettō Kōsei Jin is a technique where Falco fires beams out of each of his hands, one of them fires an ice beam and them fires a fire beam. ** Gento Mōten Shō (Wild Heaven Palm): Gento Mōten Shō is a technique where Falco blocks the opponent's attack with his fist. ** Ōkō Setsuzan (Yellow Light Temple Slash): Ōkō Setsuzan is a technique where Falco slices his opponent with his chi. ** Ha no Rin (Ring of Destruction): Ha no Rin is a technique where Falco spins his arms in a circular motion before firing a ring of chi which explodes on contact. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6